danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kevhunt06/On Danmachi Plot Holes and Contrivance
I'm going to try and adress two plot hole, the dungeon is dangerous and pre-emptive leveling; as well as several points of plot convinience here that are the author's way of trying to find his way out of the corner he has wrote himself into due to Liaris Freese and the resulting level gap between Bell and his friends. This isn't going to be a solution that Bell or the author by extension would likely be happy with but life isn't fair is it. Given Oomori's trouble with sticking to a planned plot and his tendency to diviate I'd guess he is more of a discovery writer than a planned one. So rather than fighting, and failing, to try and bring the story back to what seems to be his planned plot of having Bell and his friends adventuring together to the ending, I'm going to look at embracing the level gap as basis for something of a rewrite. This is going to work through volume twelve and forward. Alright lets get some caveats out of the way. First, Kokonoe doesn't exist, it never happened instead the grimoire gave Haruhime a spell that allows her to give a moderate stamina and strength regeneration and a minor healing factor. Second, Unbreakale Magic Swbords(UMS) aren't going to be invented. Third, miracle surgery and perfect prosthetics don't exist, major injuries and being maimed have consequences. As always this will be based off my own opinions and views, and is my take on what would have been a more effective, if somewhat somber, way to deal with the level gap. Lets start with the decision to increase the familia's floor range rather than taking a mapping expedition more suited to the level average of the party. Initially Bell questions his decision and wonders in maybe he is pushing his friends farther than he should but dismisses this as he trust his friends and they seem confident with the endeaver. Moving on to the little "tea party" they have on 24th floor the first night of the expedition, this scene didn't belong in a place that we are supposed to take seriously as a danger to our heroes. They have a level two average and this area should be taken seriously. Instead scene is changed to making camp, the dialogue largely the same is the same but instead of the celebratory event it is marked with cautious optimism and a sense of preparedness about the next day. Events unfold the same until the final battle with the Moss Huge, Haruhime begins consecutively casting her spells allowing for Bell's timely arrival. Again dialogues are the same. As they make there way back to Rivira Bell again think about how his friends weren't ready for the situation they ended up in and would have died had Marie not helped him find them in time. He vows to be more careful about their safety in the future. As Bors walks up to Bell his friends talk about how amazing he was and wonder how they can keep up. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Volume 13 Cassandra's prophecy does not derail the story as it did in the actual LN it still happens but it doesn't take center stage. I don't know if anyone else had this problem but I struggled to get past the first half of this LN. I don't have a reason to care about her and her prophecy serves no purpose it could have been removed and nothing would have need changed without it. Here lets use the scene where Bell convinces his party to stay behind. He does this for all of his original reasons as well as because he doesn't want to subject them to the risk of the 27th floor. Cassandra's dream only proves to reinforce his decision. Other than this events play out the same. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Volume 14 is a lot trickier since I haven't read the LN yet I don't know the complete story and all of the context involved and going off the synopsis I don't have many problems with it other than UMS. Bell and Ryuu story plays out the same except Bell doesn't get his arm mangled and wakes up during the journey back to the surface. The battle with the Amphisbaena is going to play out a little differently they will win but only by the skin of their teeth. At some point during the battle Lili becomes badly injured, Mikoto is not caught in Futsunomitama having a character sustain massive injuries and be walking around moments later because of plot devices kill a sense of seriousness the situation is supposed to have. After they win Tsubaki come on the group Haruhime is collapsed with mind down and Lili is unconcious but alive because of her Goliath robe. They split into two groups one returning to the surface and the other continuing after Bell, Welf and Ouka accompany the latter. Bell wakes up being carried, he asks Welf about the others and learns of the event of the 25th floor and that Lili was badly injured. Bell is ridden with guilt and doesn't know what to do. After bringing Ryuu to the hospital Bell goes to see Lili. Hestia is consoling Lili, Bell over hear Hestia telling her she is still a valuable member of the familia and Bell won't care that she can never go to the dungeon again (Give these two a dynamic beyond fighting everyone and thing over Bell). Bell goes in, Hestia is relieved and overjoyed after a few word she leaves Bell and Lili to talk. Bell tells Lili he is sorry and begins say how everything was his fault. Lili yells at him to shut up forgetting trepidation from a moment ago. She tells him that they went because the wanted to and they understood the risks, that they wanted to be able to keep up with him but they can't. Lili starts crying as she tells him she's sorry she can't be his supporter anymore. Bell responds she will always be his support and nothing will ever change that. The next volume would need involve coming to terms with the reality of the level gap. It would also necessitate Ryuu joining the familia. There are other problems with this such as Ryuu arc becoming less of a focus than it should be. Category:Blog posts